Evolution
by AngelX
Summary: [" Things don't change... we change..."] EvOluTioN


**Evolution   
**

Disclaimer_: The settings and characters used into the story do not belong to me. However the story-line is a product of my own. If you like the story please review but no flames please, if you really don't like it just don't read it ok?. Feel free to correct my grammar since English is not my first language.   
  
The song 'Points Of Authority' belongs to Linkin Park.   
  
_

The beginning.   
By Tenshi no Tsuki.   
  


_Forfeit the game/before somebody else   
Takes you out of the frame/ puts your mane to shame   
Cover up your face/ you can't run the race.   
The peace is too fast/you just won't last.   
  
You love the way I look at you   
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through   
you take away if I give in   
My life my pride is broken…   
  
_

_   
_* "10, 000 dollars. Who offers more?" the middle aged man asked. 

"12!" a woman in the back cried, her grayish-black hair pulled into a bun, her small nose scrunched up, as if looking above anyone else.   


"12,500!" another voice rang, this time male, from the corner of the room.   
  
"12, 500 at one, two, three…sold to---" the sale man started.

"20,000 dollars" a cool silky voice called.   


Gasps filled the room, standing by the doorway stood a young woman, in her twenties. Silky black hair, in soft curls cascading to her shoulders. Creamy-white complexion and dark black sunglasses, she wore a knee-length black skirt, black boots. A black jacket with a low cut collar buttoned to down her waist, showing her slim figure and a silver necklace with a silver cross resting at the hollow of her neck.   


The man over the stage gulped a bit, and nodded. "20,000 dollars at one, two three, sold to the dark hared young woman"   
  
The woman nodded, her cherry-red lips curved upwards, she turned at walked towards the back of the room, her black heels clicking behind her.   
  
Minutes later, the black haired woman climbed the car, closing the door behind her. She reach a hand to brush the long bangs from her eyes. One her lap was a sword, she pulled it our of it's sheet and stared at it. The light reflected over the neatly polished blade, it was pure silver-white, long but thinner than the average blades.   
  
The handle was metallic silver, going blue, carvings of ancient symbols and incrusted white stones decorated it., the sheet was metallic gray with silver designs.   
  
The woman traced the symbols with a long finger delicately, she placed the sword back inside, placing it gently over the passenger sit, and turned to the engine on, then drove away.   
  
~*~   
"Did you get it?" an neat British accented voice asked, as soon as the dark haired beauty entered the apartment. Over the sofa sat a chocolate-brown haired woman about the same age as her. Clad in jeans-shorts and a yellow tank-top, her hair in a messy bun. Her amber colored eyes focused on her.   


In response to her question, the dark-haired woman placed the sword over the small crystal table before the sofa. The brown-haired woman leaned over inspecting the sword, as she had done earlier.   
  
"Is it the real one?" she asked, the dark-haired beauty took the glasses off, reveling a pair of sea-green eyes, she sat next to her on the sofa and focused her cat-like eyes over her friend.   
  
"It is real" she replied smoothly "Two hundred years old. Found in the Temple of Osiris, it traveled all over Egypt to France, Europe and the States."   
  
"Aria and Zair called, they will arrive in two days. Nadya has everything set, we leave tomorrow" she informed the dark-head as she saw her take a bottle of juice of the refrigerator.   
  
"You have the papers ready?"   
  
"Yes, everything is set. Are you?" the dark haired woman looked over the window to the night sky, she was silent for a moment then she turned to her companion and nodded.   
  
"Let's do it" *   
  
~*~   
  
_Finished May 9th 2002, Thursday at 16:48 pm.   
  
_

_   
  
_

  
  


_   
  
_

_   
  
_

_   
  
_

_   
  
_

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
